The present invention comprises a new Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Car Pink09’.
‘Car Pink09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Car Pink09’ has light red-purple flower color, more upright habit, with dense foliage, strong stems, and good floriferousness.
‘Car Pink09’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid identified as ‘216-4’ with pink color. ‘216-4’ has a darker pink color, a less compact habit, and has fewer and larger flowers than ‘Car Witti09’.
The male parent of ‘Car Pink09’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘144-1’ with light pink color. ‘144-1’ has a less compact habit, fewer branches and larger foliage, and fewer but larger flowers than ‘Car Pink09’.
‘Car Pink09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2003 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A. The pollination was made in October 2002 and the seed sowing was completed in April 2003.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Car Pink09’ was accomplished using vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in July 2003 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in July 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A., and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Car Pink09’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Car Pink09’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Car Pink09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.